Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, recyclers are often unable to reconcile the cash flows with individual employee accounts. Thus, employees of a business must typically withdraw their tips or other take-home income in the form of cash at the end of their shift. Furthermore, displaced cash is less easily recovered than with other forms of payments (e.g., debit card, pre-paid card, or mobility devices).
While cash recyclers enable a user to deposit cash (bank notes) that may recycled for subsequent transactions, the user may decide to alter the transaction for some reason before completing the transaction. Consequently, it is advantageous that the cash recycle have flexibility to support such user scenarios.